1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for regulating cooling air on a motor vehicle. The invention also relates to a front end module for a motor vehicle, a front part for a motor vehicle and a method for producing a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of covering elements are used to regulate cooling air in motor vehicles. Some are textiles and may be wound onto a shaft in the manner of a roller blind and function like a sun shade.
FR 2 738 779 discloses a roller blind that is moved transversely across an air inlet. This roller blind is arranged vertically and is formed from interconnected segments.
US 2014/0216835 A1 describes a roller blind that opens or closes openings in the rear wall or in the floor of a driver's cab to produce cooling.
DE 10 2006 042 627 A1 discloses an air regulating device that is formed by a textile web that is tensioned by a spring force.
DE 10 2006 001 797 A1 describes a covering element capable of being selectively opened for regulating the air inlet. Segments of the element may be folded up individually in the form of a letter “V”.